God of Tides
by Louisville-Guitarist
Summary: A new twist on Pertemis! Want to know more then click on the link and read, it's just that simple XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do**___**not**___**own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian franchise as that is owned by Rick Riordan. If I did...well read and you will see how the story would have gone ;)**

God of Tides

Poseidon was battered with worry, his wife Amphitrite was due any moment to deliver him their child. Poseidon immeadiately perked his ears and heard his wife's laborous screams indication she giving birth.

He wanted to desperately visit his wife and help her through but Hera forbidden it. After a while the screams died down and Hera came out of the room washing her hands while stating to Poseidon, "Your wife is fine brother. Go see your sons." Poseidon was stumped by that and didn't expect Amphitrite give birth to twins.

As Poseidon greeted his two children, Leto was walking through a garden when she thought that maybe she should visit Olympus and congratulate Poseidon on the birth of his sons, thusly she began her journey just as Poseidon looked down upon his boys as they were wrestling with one another like they had done in Amphitrite's womb.

Amphitrite loved her boys and smiled down upon them before one of the toddlers, one with mesmerizing sea-green eyes though a human, flipped and pinned his brother, who had deep blue eyes and twin fish tails.

Poseidon smiled and conferred with Amphitrite and named the sea green eyed lad Perseus and his brother, Triton. The lads looked up at their father and ran and hugged him while Poseidon laughed and greeted each of his boys by their names.

Perseus and Triton smiled up at their father before wandering off inside the palace while Poseidon hugged his wife and they watched out the window as their sons played in the courtyard.

**~~~~~~~A Year Later~~~~~~~**

Poseidon had brought his sons gifts and called Triton in first and gave him a trumpet of a twisted conch shell, a play trident, and the title as his herald. Triton smiled and thanked his father before leaving as Perseus walked up.

Now Poseidon loved both of his sons equally, but while Amphitrite favored Triton a fraction more, Poseidon favored Perseus and thus witheld his son's gifts so as to have Perseus ask for them. Perseus walked up to his father and Poseidon asked what Perseus wanted for gifts.

Perseus smiled and asked "I want to have a bow made out of copper and silver, a quiver of arrows that never runs out, a trident so as everyone knows I'm your son, to have the tides and the wilds as my sacred places, to have a lot of time to enjoy, herbs to eat and heal with, and to have adventure! Can I have these things father can I?" Perseus asked as he jumped up and down with excitement.

Poseidon smiled upon his son and said "Of course you can son, you shall start your freedom to have adventure by journeying to the forges of Hephaestus on Mt. Olympus for your bow, quiver, and your trident, then go to the garden of Demeter for your herbs and finally you shall go visit your uncle Lord Zeus for having the wilds as your domain but you can most certainly have the tides as yours."

Perseus exclaimed his thanks as he hugged his father and left immeadiately to begin his adventure.

Perseus travelled through the sea, by day and night he swam. Along the way he conquered some minor monsters till he came to land near a port town. He walked out of the sea and immeadiately sprinted towards Mt. Olympus. .

Perseus stopped at the mighty mountain of Olympus before smiling and started climbing. By day and night he climbed till he reached the summit and entered into the city of Olympus. As he passed through stalls of immortals selling their wares, he made it to the throne room as it were and knocked.

Perseus waited and then heard a loud "Enter!" and opened the door as he walked in. Perseus admired the beauty of the throne room and saw at the other end a tall man with electric blue eyes, a stormy gray beard wearing a blue and white tunic. Perseus knelt immeadiately realizing this was his uncle, Lord Zeus king of Olympus.

Zeus smiled at the boy, knowing who he was as his brother, Poseidon already informed him that his son would pay him a visit. "Rise young Perseus, and what brings you to Olympus?"

Perseus smiled as he rose and said "I have come to ask of your kindness, my lord, in allowing me to have the wilds as my sacred areas and to call upon your son, Lord Hephaestus to make me my bow and quiver of arrows, and trident, and herbs to eat and cure from Lady Demeter's garden as those are the gifts my father as allotted me.

Zeus smiled at the boy's politeness and decided to test him to see if he was worthy, and spoke "You shall indeed go visit my son, Hephaestus for your weapons young Perseus, and my sister Demeter for your herbs, but as for having the wilds well you will have to prove yourself." Perseus nodded and replied "Of course my lord, just name what you have me do and your faithful servant shall accomplish it."

Zeus smiled and thought of what he should have Perseus do before an idea struck him and went to set his plan into motion.

"Young nephew, recently I had a consort named Leto cursed by my wife Hera to not give birth on land struck by the sun's rays nor by an island moored to the earth. I want you to protect her and find a place where she could safely give birth, understood?"

Perseus nodded and accepted his quest from his uncle and left to go visit Hephaestus. As Perseus neared the smithy he could see black clouds from a chimney and went to check it out.

He came across a small building with no door but an open walkway and walked inside and found massive amounts of metal and coal.

Near the back of the room he heard a gruff "Who is it?" and Perseus smiled before saying "It is I cousin, Perseus, here to call upon your genius to craft me a bow of silver and copper, a quiver full of arrows which never runs out, and a trident like my fathers made of any sort of blue metal you can find."

Perseus heard a gruff "Hrmmpf" and out came a man who was ugly to look at but by looking at his hands, Perseus could tell that this man was brilliant when it came to the forge. "Hmmm, well let's see lad..." Hephaestus then picked up a bar of silver and a rod of copper and started to intertwine them together to form a cresent shape, he then took a long thin string of cloud fluff and seafoam and connected it to either end of the bow and then dipped it in cooling water in a plain marble basin.

Perseus was watching intently as this was going on while Hephaestus then took a long bar of celestial bronze and cobalt, along with silver and crafted a trident. Hephaestus told Perseus that it would be a few hours before his weapons would be ready so Perseus left the forges to seek out Lady Demeter for his herbs.

As he passed the forges and a temple which looked like every bird and beast were showing love, Perseus finally came upon a temple which had numerous plants growing around it. As Perseus entered, he looked around and saw numerous and various species of plants but especially wheat. He came upon a dias with vines growing around it forming a precipace with their intertwined ends and leaves.

Inside it was crystal clear water and various offerings, so knowing what to do Perseus took a couple golden coins he had and dropped them into the bowl. For a few seconds nothing happened until a wind rush through the temple before a gentle laugh could be heard. Perseus looked up and noticed a beautiful woman with golden hair and green robes of leaves, vines, and various plants woven together.

"Ahh dear nephew, you have called upon me?" Perseus nodded to his aunt before responding "Lady Demeter, I have come here to have some herbs to eat and to heal with from your garden since they are what my father allotted me as a gift. Would you please allow me to have some?"

Demeter smiled and said "Yes you may nephew, I shall go pick some for you and since you seem to care for this, then I shall give one of each herb so you can grow your own garden in the sea or land, as you prefer." With that Demeter left to fetch the aforementioned plants while Perseus waited patiently.

Not too long later, Demeter came back with a bag filled with various plants, some of which Perseus recognized as rosemary, sage, yarrow, and many more. Thanking his aunt kindly, Perseus left and sought the forges to see if Hephaestus was done.

As Perseus reached the forges, he saw his cousin holding two items and Hephaestus greeted him and said "Here you are cousin, your bow and quiver which will never run out of arrows and could pierce light through any dark place. And your trident which is like your father's but powered down, but will grow as you will." Perseus took the gifts and hugged his cousin in thanks before leaving to try out his new weapons and to begin the quest, his uncle Zeus bestowed upon him.

Perseus left Mt. Olympus and shot various things with his bow and he became an excellent shot, though unbeknowest to him, his father and Zeus were together watching him. Perseus journeyed for an hour before coming to the water and thought about where Leto might have gone and decided to swim around the coast since that would have been an easy way to spy upon your pursuers.

It wasn't long before after swimming for a day that Perseus came upon a woman who is heavily pregnant. Perseus introduces himself, "Hi milady, I'm Perseus what's your name?" The woman smiled before stating "Hail Perseus son of Poseidon, I am Leto." Perseus smiled and proceeded with "Good day Lady Leto, my lord Zeus, sent me to protect you and help you give birth." Leto smiles sadly before stating "I wish it was that easy Lord Perseus, but Lady Hera has sent the dreaded Python after me to enforce her curse of me not being able to give birth on land where the sun shines nor on an island moored to the earth."

Perseus thought of what to do before seeing an island close to where they are and thought of an idea. "My lady there is a way! See that lonely island over there? We shall go to it and I shall prepare it so you can give birth." Leto, though hopeful, replies "How Lord Perseus?"

Perseus smiled before stating simply "I am the son of Amphitrite and Poseidon, brother to Triton." Leto smiles at the young lord's persistance and agrees to be lead to the island while the dreaded snake Python, whose skin was a sickly green while poisonous spines jutted along his back, watches the boy and his prey before smiling, sickly yellow rows of sharp teeth are seen before he begins slithering towards his prey.

Perseus, by stopping the tides, created a land bridge to the island and lead Leto to the island's shores. Once Leto walked onto the shore and near a shade from the trees, Perseus released his hold on the tides which flooded back to the shores, rapidly closing the land bridge in a wall of water. Python was overwhelmed before swimming to the surface and towards Perseus.

Perseus smiled at the snake before willing the tides to hold Python by reversing their direction. Perseus then sank beneath the surface and to where the island was moored to the earth. He withdrew his trident and began blasting the rock mooring with his sea powers through the trident. The resulting backlash causes the earth to quake and rumble.

Perseus kept blasting, and eventually after several hours finally unmoored the island and rose back to the surface of the seas and onto the shore near Leto. Perseus saw Python slowly make his way towards the shore before he raised his trident and willed the tides to release some of their hold on Python in order to move the island away from land and Python.

The island gave a gigantic lurch before slowly beginning to move away from Python. Perseus turns to Leto and asked her what to get so she can have a successful birth. "I need a jar of fresh water, and several strips of cloth my lord." Leto replies while Perseus concentrates before forming a ball of sea water and uses his powers to remove the salt, creating a jar out of it, and had the newly created fresh water pour itself into the jar.

Perseus set the jar near Leto while ripping his sea green tunic across his chest revealing his muscular upper body and ripped the cloth into strips as Leto walks Perseus through on what would happen and starting to give birth.

Perseus calmly put a strip of wet cloth on Leto's forehead as he prepared a larger cloth and with one final push, Leto gave birth to a shining silverly girl whom Perseus cleaned. The girl, thanking Perseus proceeded to help Leto give birth again to a boy.

The girl and boy thanked Perseus for his help while he nodded in appreciation. Perseus then caused the ground to sprout several Alfalfa sprouts which were high in calories providing energy as he told Leto to eat these as he went hunting.

Perseus went into the forest with his bow drawn and after a while caught several rabbits and a deer. Perseus walked back to camp and brought the game to the site and started cleaning it and gutting the animals.

Perseus then told Leto that he'll cook and prepared dinner, giving the best and biggest portions to Leto and her children. Perseus then took the best of his portion and sacrificed it to his father and Uncle Zeus.

After eating Perseus Leto that she could sleep as he'll keep watch and with that Leto took her children, nodded her thanks to Perseus who smiled back, and went to sleep.

**Author Note****: With this I'm back! I have been writing various shorts of stories and I have been reading more Pertemis stories and noticed that most were Chaos fics so I decided something different. Just to let everyone know that Tales of a New Leaf (my naruto fic) and Flight of a Winged Warrior (my panty stocking fic) are on hiatus for now as I am stuck with how to continue them and I decided to take a break from them to write this story. Rest assured I will continue those stories later but right now I feel a change of pace is needed. I hope you enjoy this story as I will writing it. Remember to please r&r so I can know how I'm doing ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Message: Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I have been busy with my personal life, but I have it managed now. I have about a couple chapters in written form that I need to bring to the computer so I should be updating regularly, about once a week. Rest assured I will be updating my other stories, but not right now. I really like this story and I want to see this through. If you all have any questions then please feel free to pm them to me or put them in the review and I will respond in either pm form or in this Author Message if permission to do so is given. Any way on with the story**.

**God of Tides**

**Chapter ****B**

**A Sea Archer is Born**

The past few days have been flurries of activity for Perseus. While Leto recuperated, Perseus watched the rambunctious twins. And while Apollo and Artemis were his friends, they also made it difficult for him to watch them.

One time Apollo and Artemis went off into the woods and Perseus chased after them only to fall into every trap they conceived before finding them upon a tree branch laughing.

At one point Apollo and Artemis decided to trick Perseus again by going into the woods, and hiding from him. Perseus noticed the kids were missing and went to search for them.

Where did Apollo and Artemis go? I really hope they aren't hurt. Other similar thoughts went through the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite's mind.

Perseus went searching and soon came upon a trail where Apollo and Artemis were through their feet prints in the sand of a nearby beach.

Perseus also noticed several large feet prints and then a conglomeration of large and small feet prints before large ones leading off.

Perseus knew instantly that a pack of large bipedal monsters kidnapped his friends and charges and followed the prints' trail.

He began to hear noises of monsters grumbling about godling stew and pretty faces and peered through the bushes to see his friends tied to stakes screaming through gags.

"Come on Pelus, we're hungry for godling flesh!" one of the monsters roared before Perseus recognized the monsters as a group of Cyclopes.

Perseus drew his bow and took aim, before holding a breath and with a rush released arrow after arrow towards the Cyclopes. The party of monsters turned to a whistling noise before they were turned into monster pincushions and dissipating into golden dust.

The monsters were dead in minutes...nothing was left, and the worried twins turned their attention to the bushes which were rustling, thinking they weren't out of trouble yet.

Then Perseus walked out and went and untied them before the twins pulled their cousin into a fierce hug and began sobbing, all the while apologizing for their foolishness. "Shh it's ok Apollo, Artemis...You are safe." "B-B-B-But Perseus, we disobeyed and left you before being kidnapped by the Cyclopes" spoke Artemis.

"Then you have learned why I say it's not safe to be roaming without me on this island, but I am glad that you are all safe" Perseus said, gently while holding his twin cousins.

After a little bit of time, Perseus noticed his cousins had fallen asleep and smiled before picking them up and walking back to camp. Leto came running out of her tent and said how she was worried for them, while Perseus told her of what happened and how they are safe now. Leto calmed somewhat and said how Artemis and Apollo would get a stern talking to when they wake up tomorrow.

With that Perseus, Leto, and the twins turned in for the night and went to bed thinking about the possiblities of adventure for tomorrow.

_**- Time Skip: 3 years -**_

Word soon spread of Perseus' deeds in protecting Leto and her children, and so soon Perseus became known as the "Sea Archer." Zeus came by to visit, but he wasn't by any stretch an attentive parent.

For Zeus had so many kids in so many circumstances that he could hardly remember them all...but, he wouldn't forget the twins he sired with Leto...they were just too beautiful which was a quality he most admired.

Zeus kept reminiscing about his twins and their etheral glow, Apollo a golden light and Artemis a silverly light, until he realized...he had sired godlings! With a great jolt he bolted up and teleported to Leto's island which was named Delos, by Perseus.

Upon arriving at Delos, Zeus noticed Leto watching a group of rambuncious twins, whom Zeus recognized as Artemis and Apollo tugging on each side of Perseus who was caught in the middle.

Leto noticed her lover and smiled at him, before telling him of Perseus' exploits in not only protecting her but also protecting Artemis and Apollo.

Zeus smiled and knew that Perseus was more than deserving of joining the council of Olympus. With that thought in mind, Zeus walked up to the twins hearing what they were arguing about.

"He's _my_ friend Artemis!" "No he isn't Apollo!" "Well I am a boy and as a fellow boy, Percy and I share a bond of brotherhood, something no girl can ever understand!" "Well, I am a girl and Percy and I share a sibling type of bond that is stronger than any brotherhood bond you have!"

Artemis and Apollo kept tugging on Perseus before Zeus decided to save Perseus by intervening and walked up and coughed to get his offspring's attention.

All three turned to Zeus and while Apollo and Artemis ran and hugged their father, Perseus stayed back and bowed whilst saying "Greetings Lord Zeus, it's an honor."

"Rise from your bow Perseus. There is no need, for you have protected Leto and my son and daughter with great vigor and for that I am thankful." Zeus says to Perseus, who was rising from his bow while Zeus talked to him.

"It was nothing Lord Zeus, I've protected Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis to the best of my ability like I would with any of your offspring need you only ask."

"Nonetheless, your accomplishments need not go unrewarded. You shall accompany me to Olympus where we await you to join us."

"R-R-Really Lord Zeus?" "Yes Perseus, you've proven yourself worthy Son of Poseidon." Perseus turned to his twin cousins and asked Zeus in mental communication _"Will Apollo and Artemis be joining the council as well my lord?" "Once they are old enough and if they wish to."_

Perseus smiles and nods before saying "I accept Lord Zeus." Zeus smiles before stating how they will teleport to Olympus to begin the inauguration ceremony.

Zeus holds onto Apollo and Artemis as he and Perseus teleport to Olympus. Once there the twins turn their heads and look around while following their protector and their father through the vendors' stalls and the rest of the agora.

Finally Zeus and Perseus, with Apollo and Artemis in tow, made it to the council and Zeus told Apollo and Artemis to wait near the entrance while Perseus' fate as an Olympian was decided by the council.

Artemis and Apollo hug Perseus and they move near the entrance while Zeus walks to his throne and sits down as the council members, one by one, teleport into the throne room. Hera appeared when a peacock flew in and transformed into the Queen of Olympus, Hestia appeared through a fiery inferno from the brazier in the middle of the throne room, a huge vine grew near Hestia and the flower opened to reveal Demeter, a melodious laugh is heard before several doves fly out of an arch and Aphrodite walks in, several owls flew in an alpha shape before flying in close to form Athena, a huge wave washes up and Poseidon steps out as the wave disappears like it wasn't there, a wave bloodlust is felt by everyone as Ares walks in, a column of fire appears and Hephaestus limps out.

Zeus smiles as he says "Good now that everyone is here, we have a potential member for our council. Young Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, has shown selfless valor, and unrelenting vigor in protecting Leto and my son Apollo and daughter, Artemis. Who here agrees that he is deserving or undeserving, state your case."

"My son is deserving, my lord, as he has proven loyalty not only to me, but to Olympus by showing you the upmost respect when in your presence and loyalty by protecting your offspring Lord Zeus."

Zeus nods as Poseidon finishes stating his case, before Hephaestus begins "I think we should allow the boy this honor as he has shown us honor." Hephaestus sits down as Ares stands to make his case while he eyes Perseus, inspecting him with a boarish gaze. "The boy looks strong, and to stand up to Python, he has to be strong in spirit as well...I agree with my brother, he should be made one of us."

Ares sits back down and Aphrodite stands "Hmm, he seems very handsome. He proved himself by protecting your offspring by Leto, Lord Zeus. I'd say he is deserving."

Aphrodite sits down and smiles to Perseus, who couldn't but turn red a little. Hestia looks on to him and seems to be examining him before standing and says "He protects his family and proves to be loyal to his family...I find him deserving."

Hestia sits back down as Athena observes Perseus with a raptor like gaze before saying "He has proven himself in protecting his cousins, father, I find him deserving."

Athena sits down as Demeter rises, gushing "He has a way with plants and a respect for nature...I have seen how he treats his fellows through Leto, Apollo, and Artemis and I say he is deserving." Demeter sits down and Hera leans towards Zeus and whispers into his ear.

Zeus nods and says "It is decided, by a majority vote that Perseus you shall join us as..." Poseidon whispers to Zeus, who smiles in return and nods before continuing. "All hail Perseus, Lord of Tides, of the Wilds, of Time, of herbalism, of adventurous deeds, and of Loyalty."

Perseus bows before the council before a throne of waves and clocks appears between Poseidon and Hephaestus. Perseus smiles and sits down on his throne as his bow and quiver shine brightly as does his trident which he hangs on his throne and in a slot by his right arm respectively.

Zeus asks the council as to what should Perseus have as symbols before Perseus asks "If it's ok with the council, I would like the symbol of yarrow over cross made of my trident and scythe."

The council murmurs in agreement before Perseus continues "I would pick the wolf, fox, and hawk as my sacred beasts." The council murmurs in agreement and Zeus says "Let it be so."

A bright flash of light shines above Zeus before the Fates appear and speak as one "All hail Lord Perseus, Lord of Tides, of Time, of The Wilds, of Adventurous Deeds, of Loyalty, of Herbalism, of Heroic Sacrifice, of Heroic Valor, of Future Sight, of Heroic Cunning, and of Fate."

Everyone stares in shock at Perseus who is also reeling from the visit from the Fates. Zeus murmurs with Poseidon and begins the meeting like nothing happened which helps Perseus as he listens to everyone talking about what is needed to help the mortals, etc.

Perseus offered his opinion when a problem presented itself and Hestia needed help keeping peace between the family.

After a while the meeting ended and Perseus teleported with his father to Atlantis to meet up with his brother and mother while Zeus went to call upon Apollo and Artemis to give them their gifts.

After giving Apollo his bow, chariot, and quiver Zeus sent him off and he sped on to hunt and kill Python. Artemis walked up and, since Zeus favored her more, asked for a bow made of silver, a quiver which will never run out, a chariot pulled by beautiful deer, a tunic to run in, nymphs to hunt with and to sing to her for her court, to be known by many names, to have the mountains as my domain and one city, to have hunting dogs and hawks, and to be a maiden forever.

"You shall have these things and more little maid. You shall have the gift of eternal maidenhood as well as changing your descision about it at any time so as to help you keep your oath. And you shall have the ability to go out and choose your own gifts." Zeus says as Artemis smiles and kisses her father's cheek and says her thanks before running off for her gifts.

Zeus calls Perseus to his throne and a short while later, Perseus teleports in the throne room and bows to Zeus as he inquires as why he was called.

"Ahh nephew, I wish for your to protect Artemis as she journeys for her gifts as I have a bad feeling about what she might experience even though it's probably nothing...one can never be too sure."

"It shall be done my lord." Perseus replies as he bows and teleports to Artemis' location near the forges of Hephaestus.

As Perseus walked in, he hears Artemis and Hephaestus talking "Brother I wish for a bow made of silver and a quiver of silver arrows which will never run out." "You should use cypress for the base wood Hephaestus as it would add to the silvery quality." Perseus interrupted, smiling as Artemis greeted him with a smile as did Hephaestus.

"Well Perseus as that is a very creative idea, I should warn that silver is a difficult metal to work with and should be worked in the sea, so sister I would suggest you vist my forges off the coast of Lipara and ask the cyclopes there to help you."

"Thank you brother, Perseus do you wish to come?" "Yes my lady as your father asked me to accompany you if you would allow it." "I allow it, now come on...I wish to get some hunting in." Artemis said with a smile as she and Perseus ran down the rest of Mt. Olympus, intent on gathering Artemis' presents and hunting companions.

On the way to Lipara, Artemis had found fifty wood nymphs to hunt with her and as she journeyed closer to the ocean, found fifty ocean nymphs to sing with her and thus Artemis had her court.

She had imposed the same maiden oath she herself took, and the nymphs vowed to remain forever chaste. Some questioned why Perseus was journeying with them and Artemis explained how he was going to help them find the forges of Hephaestus near Lipara and protect her since Zeus ordained it.

When they reached the coast, Perseus told of how they were supposed to swim now to the depths in order to reach the forges and Artemis and her court nodded as they all dove into the ocean's salty spray and continue their journey.

After a while of swimming into the depths, Perseus shows Artemis and her hunters the cyclopes forges of Hephaestus. It was big smithy made out of black coral and gold. There was red coral on top of the building which functioned as the chimney for letting the heat and smoke out.

The front was just a door, large enough for a cyclopes to enter or leave depending. Artemis nodded and her court and along with her and Perseus entered.

The cyclopes easily towered over Perseus and Artemis as they worked on a massive trough for Poseidon's newly made animals, horses. Artemis greeted the cyclopes and asks them kindly if they would make her a bow of cypress base wood with silver and silvery arrows which would never run out.

The cyclopes smile as they would get a break from the trough and set about working on Artemis' bow before one of the braver cyclopes tries to take Artemis upon his knee, but is stopped by Perseus who fires an arrow, piercing the offending cyclopes hand and states coldly "No one touches Lady Artemis without her consent. Now cyclopes please leave us and you won't have to face my wrath."

Artemis smiles on the inside as Perseus protects her, but on the outside tells off Perseus for protecting her when she doesn't need it.

Perseus smiles softly and nods at Artemis' insistance on maintaining her freedoms as they observe the cyclopes' work.

Soon, Artemis recieved her bow and her quiver which shined in the moonlight. Artemis gathered her court and Perseus and left in great joy as she practiced with her bow by shooting various targets and monsters.

Perseus smiled as he thought _"I'm in for a bumpy ride protecting Lady Artemis from problems."_

**AN: And with this the story continues...Sorry for the wait but like I said I had some personal problems to deal with. but I am back 100% so hopefully I wouldn't be taking really long with posting the chapters. Remember to R&R so I know who well I'm doing. From the mind of Lousiville-Guitarist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Greetings denizens of I am Louisville-Guitarist and I come to you live from the sound. For those that knew me, I would like to say I have returned. For those that don't know me, I would like to say hello. I have come back after dealing with a lot of family problems. I have decided to come back into the fold and continue writing. I wish to apologize to my readers but I needed time off to deal with my issues before I came back. So, I will be updating God of Tides on a 'as I can' basis. I will try to update once a week. So, at long last...Chapter three of God of Tides.**

**Chapter 3**

Its been a few days since Artemis, her court, and Perseus came up from the depths of Hephaestus' Lipara cyclopes forge with Artemis' new bow.

The brawny cyclopes followed Perseus' and Hephaestus' advice and used Cypress as a base wood and added silver to the bow, giving it an etheral and silver-like quality

Now they were heading to see their favorite cousin, Pan. He is the guardian of the wilderness and God of the Wild.

As she and Perseus neared Pan's wild realm of Arcadia, Artemis explained how she needed hunting hounds and since Pan has raised many, and might be inclined to give some away.

As the party was closing to one of the many sanctuaries of Pan, Artemis and Perseus breathed in the fresh, unaltered air of the sanctuary before coming upon the satyr god feeding his beloved hounds.

Pan heard the noise and immeadiately turned around and saw Artemis and Perseus, with whom Pan shared a hug (just a regular man-hug guys, get your heads out of yaoi land) with before turning and saw Artemis' maidens whom he leered at.

Perseus palmed his face at his cousin's antics while Artemis remained passive on the outside but roiling anger on the inside.

After a few seconds, Artemis spoke up "Hello Pan, my cousin, I am here for seven hounds and six bitches of your finest hunting dogs please."

Pan nodded in Artemis' direction before leaning back, stroking his beard while saying " That's a tall favor you ask dear cousin, one that requires something in return...What would you give me?" Pan said leering lecherously at the maidens before Artemis smirked and said "Well you could have one of my maidens Pan, but like me, they took an unbreakable oath of maidenhood."

Pan expression changed from leering to annoyance before settling into a smile while saying "That's ok cousin, nevermind on that part, but I do want something in return for my hounds."

Perseus thought what he could give Pan before looking towards some reed fronds that were growing near a creek which was nearby.

A thought occured to Perseus as he lept towards the fronds and cut five evenly, then clearing them out and roping them together.

Perseus then cut each frond shorter than the last and made an extra set and took one frond and cleared it out as well before poking holes along the side.

Perseus, looked down before finding a nut and whittling it down to a cap and tied it to the staggered bottom of the tied fronds which made them look like a whistle.

Satisfied with his work, Perseus walked back to the group and, stowing away the extra set of 'pipes', or 'flute' as he called them.

Perseus the called to Pans, while holding out the other set of pipes. "Here cousin a gift in exchange for the hounds and bitches."

Pan looked at the pipes quizzically before seeing Perseus pull out his own set and started blowing on them, producing a wonderful, woodsy sound.

Pan followed Perseus' lead and began to blow on his pipes like Perseus and produced the sound as well. Artemis and her court clapped along with the sound that Perseus and Pan were producing, as both of them were having the time of their lives.

After a while Pan and Perseus stopped smiling at each other before hearing clapping as they turn to Artemis and her court who were congratulating them on their performance.

Perseus and Pan blush before Pan turns to Perseus and says "This IS a wonderful gift cousin, this is more than enough for the hounds and bitches Lady Artemis requires. Pray, though, what you call this thing?"

Perseus gave it some though before coming up with "It's an instrument for the pleasant sound called music, it shall be known as The Panpipes or Panflute."

Pan's smile broadens as he possesses an instrument named after him. He smiles and laughs in glee before giving Artemis her pick of hounds and bitches.

Artemis picks seven of Pan's best hounds and six of his best bitches(*1) and goes off to hunt with her court for her next gift, a team of deer to pull her chariot.

-Line Break-

Perseus and Artemis soon spot six beautiful stags while traying out her new hounds. Artemis immeadiately whistles up her hounds to bring the stags to her, alive.

After much barking and corralling, the hounds accomplish this task. Artemis then begins the task of fastening the stags to her chariot.

Artemis smiles at her work and looks up to see her court ready to begin their immortal mission of hunting.

Artemis and the maiden followers say their farewells to Perseus, who nods and bids his own farewell as he goes off to the new cities of these mortals who refer to themselves as the Atlanteans.

Perseus knew of the fledling civilization, whose citizens were descendants of the demi-god sons of his father, and of their advanced ways.

The gods allowed the Atlanteans to flourish since they honored the gods in their endeavors and because Perseus loved his family, both immortal and mortal.

Though the gods allowed the Atlanteans to flourish because of their homage to the gods, Perseus loved his mortal nieces and nephews because they honored the wilderness and nature.

Their technology could easily cripple or destroy vast species and nature, but Atlanteans found a way to combine nature and technology harmoniously, preserving the wild.

So, Perseus journeys to the island of Atlantis nestled beyond the closed land where Europe meets Libya(*2). He crossed the land bridge and once more swam to the island civilization.

Though he would meet his mortal family, there was one he couldn't really shake his mind from, a person who will shape the future in unforseable ways.

Just as Perseus comes into of one of the many harbors of the island continent, he senses a minute ripple in the time-stream. He knows something either changed, is changing, or will change in the fabric of time and of the Fates' design.

After a little while of communicating with them, Perseus thinks this sense of foreboding is nothing to be alarmed of and disregards it as nothing.

Perseus jumps out of the water and lands on the dock, frightening some seagulls as passerby bow to him, recognizing the young god as he journeys to the town square.

What Perseus doesn't know is that while he journeys through Atlantis, a hint to the ever changing future is seen.

Apollo is shaking, calming from the rush of adrenaline which accompanies one after a killing. The limp, dead body of Python lies upon the bloody ground at his feet.

Apollo looks up and sees the Fates, dressed in hooded dark gray robes of silk, standing there before him. They speak calmly to him "You prevailed young Phoebus, slayer of Python. You shall gain a new ability one which will change you, but you shall soon see the burden your sister and friend shall carry in due time."

The smirk before disappearing in a misty haze, like they were shadows not the beings of power they really are.

Apollo's concern is short lived as his eyes turn an eerie snake green with vertical slits for pupils, having a snake-like quality while green scales of mist gather around his face. Apollo's voice, with his toddler voice and a gruffer, wizened voice of the future, speak a grave future.

_The mortal shall cause her lover endless pain_

_Until the time the moon can make him sane_

_A plot against time shall be known_

_The seed of love still sown_

_The hero shall see endless sleep_

_Till the rivers of Olympus weap_

**And that is Chapter three everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I had this chapter written down but until this week, I hadn't added in the flesh of it. I hope this meets the standard I have set for this fic. If you spot anything wrong let me know so I can make the needed changes so as to keep producing great chapters. Until next time.**


End file.
